La Creación Es Vida (One-Shot Primus x Unicron)
by BufonaBuffoon
Summary: One-Shot yaoi Primus x Unicron.


Se dice que una creación es tan real como alguien así lo crea. ¿Crear por necesidad? ¿Por no poder mantenerse cuerdo por tantas ideas? ¿Simplemente algunos nacen para dar vida? ¿Y si todos estamos vivos porque alguien así lo cree? ¿Y si deja de pensar en nosotros? ¿Qué pasará? Tal vez un pensamiento sea tan real dependiendo de la capacidad de alguien mantenerlo vivo.

Por todo lo positivo, hay algo negativo para poder mantener un equilibrio, ¿Qué se nace de eso? Todo lo que tal vez alguien conozca. Todo lo que alguien es, lo que podría ser.

Solo podía observar a aquella figura que avanzaba como si su trono fuera donde se encontraba, pero lo observaba tan solo como otro objeto cósmico sin rumbo en lo infinito que se encuentra a la vista. Le parecía tan curioso, más que cualquier estrella que cegaba su vista. Se la pasaba jugueteando así, intentaba ver cuánto aguantaba observando una estrella luminosa sin apartar la vista. Aunque este curioso ser no desprendía luz, le era tan fascinante por cierto parecido que había en ambos. Le seguía desde hace mucho, así lo sentía, aunque tal vez, en lugares donde se manejara el tiempo, era poco. Memorizó cada nebulosa en la que aquel se introdujo sin detener paso, o más bien, dirección. Algo de polvo cubría su armadura, lo quitaba de inmediato, al igual que cuando sus extremidades se congelaban, mientras que al otro parecía no importarle.

Observaba cada planeta que brindaba hermosos espectáculos de vidas en proceso, tan diferentes a él. Pero rodeaba tan delicadamente como si maniobrara con una aguja entre sus manos. Sabía que el simple toque de uno de sus dígitos impacientes en busca de contacto podría destruir, aunque no lo quisiese. Por ahora, su análisis de imagen era suficiente para extraer información.

Lo hacía otra vez, de un manotazo indiferente arrasó con un pequeño planeta que tal vez haya estado en proceso de vida. No comprendía porqué lo hacía, ¿Era difícil rodearlo?

—¡Oye! ¿Por qué haces eso? —Llamó su atención.

El de grandes cuernos volteó levemente a él, observándolo con desprecio. No se molestó en hablar, continuó, aún no sabía por qué lo seguía.

—¿Acaso mi pregunta no fue inteligente? —Esperó interés por parte del otro, pero nada—. Lo siento, aún estoy aprendiendo mucho.

Intentó descifrar por qué había hecho eso, aún no se hacía ideas, pero, el análisis que había hecho lo llevó a una conclusión:

—Comprendo, tu intervención pudo provocar algo que podría ir en detección de nueva vida. ¿Hay que acabar con algo para llegar a algo nuevo? ¿Estás creando vida? —Preguntó interesado en su "forma personal" para lograr un cambio.

Una risilla se escuchó proveniente de él. ¿Se burlaba? Eso indicaba al no molestarse para verlo, pero el de ópticos turquesa y armadura tan Blanca como la luz más pura solo se preocupaba de descifrar su comportamiento. Aunque en aquel lugar no se podía escuchar nada, ellos creían que si, sin saber que simplemente de entendían por algo completamente diferente...

Solo sabía que de un momento a otro fue consciente. En el momento de razonar, darse cuenta que era alguien, ya se encontraba en la forma que lo definía ahora, cómo se mostraba. Podía observar estructuras rústicas que conformaban ciertas partes, zonas de su cuerpo, observaba el núcleo que se encontraba en su pecho, suponía que de ahí salía la luz que se esparcía en distintos canales de su cuerpo, un tipo de interruptor.

Cierto era, que aquel aislado del conocimiento de su autónoma existencia, seguía siendo ignorante al prestar atención a lo que se atravesaba en sus ópticos y no en sí. Desconocía todo lo que llevaba con él; aquellos seres que portaba en lo que se podría denominar corteza, pero ya que ahora había cambiado de forma al despertar, la mayor parte de lo que exponía, su superficie fue volteando para encajar en un lugar respectivo, dejando todo un mundo en su interior. Los Quintessons intentaban volverlo a su estado original, a lo que ellos les concierne, pero demoraban en aclarar el porqué de su situación, era como estar en el centro de su planeta sin poder ver el exterior. Analizaban cada dato que alcanzaban para descifrar ese cambio estructural que se había cometido, pero no sabían lo que realmente estaba sucediendo por ahora.

Seguía observando al de enormes cuernos, le parecía una anécdota entretenida que, por lo sabido hasta ahora, tenían algo que simulaban alas, pero no eran usadas de una forma correcta, más bien era para acotar su estructura. No podía evitar ver a detalle las de él, tenía muchas decoraciones que llamaban su atención, aquel color que de escabullía, acoplaba a aquel entorno cósmico profundizándose y adornar tal infinito. ¿Solo algo que se pierde ante la vista? ¿O continúa dando espectáculo a quienes lo ven? Pero la verdad, sería el último suceso que rasgaría todo lo cuerdo de mentes conscientes.

Desde que los Quintessos tomaron de base un pequeño planeta rocoso, jamás creyeron que al cyberformarlo se parecería tanto a ellos, después de todos, un planeta en un ser viviente e incluso racional para quienes sienten el mundo girar. Solo le dieron oportunidad de interactuar de forma entendible a sus características. Y encontrarse con alguien parecido, abría infinitas posibilidades de pensar sin límite. Lo cierto fue, que hubo una separación, de modo que aquella creación autónoma de deparó en dos polos opuestos, formando dos seres distintos. El Dios del caos, quien ahora había encontrado su dirección y dio sentido a su existencia, destructor de mundos.

Había tanto brillo, que era difícil evadir sin admirar, era viajar en sueño elegante. El de cuernos intentó quedarse quiero al darse cuenta que una de esas enormes estrellas comenzaba a atraerlo, era enorme, pero no había tomado la posibilidad de tuviera tanta fuerza de atracción. Al tamaño que la veía, creía que estaba cerca, pero en realidad había demasiada distancia, por lo que su tamaño era gigante en comparación de aquel titán, haciéndole impresionar, si hasta esa altura lo atraía con fuerza, si no evadía, el detener esa atracción simplemente lo atraparía hasta llegar a sus brazos hirvientes. Volteó para devolverse y optar otro camino, pero chocó con el blanco que llegaba a brillar como cualquier estrella, quien estaba a punto de tocar sus alas al momento en que volteó. Gruñó al choque, fue repentino el tenerlo a esa altura, el blanquecino retrocedió producto del tope, subió la mirada, encontrando el ceño fruncido del anaranjado. Pero el Dios del orden solo admiraba, observaba, un pensador tiene que analizar, y de su juicio, hacer un orden; pero su complejidad al entender su existencia provocaba un proceso lento de aprobación a si mismo.

Observó sus ópticos y no se limitó a sonreír, para cuando se dio cuenta de la atracción que provocaba aquella estrella, lo tomó de manera sonriente de sus servos y avanzó en reversa, sin apartar la mirada del rostro de su opuesto. El de óptica carmesí lo observó molesto, lo había tocado, no tenía contacto si es que no era para destruir con su toque. Sin embargo, no podía apartar el hecho de tener cierto interés en él cuando lo observaba, era similar, mismo tamaño, cuando fue consciente, fue lo primero que vio en frente, quien lo observaba de igual forma, ignorante, ante todo.

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó borrando la sonrisa.

—Soy... Unicron —Se dio un tiempo para responder, era la poca información clara, ¿Designación?

—Yo soy, Mh... Primus —Lo analizó, creyó que sonaba bien.

—¿Por qué me sigues? —Preguntó más indiferente.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? —Esperaba que respondiera, ¿Su existencia era a causa de él? ¿Él lo creó?

Aunque eran exentos de aquella información por ahora, ellos fueron un mismo ser que se dividió, dando origen a dos opuestos complementarios. Toda la vida que pudo haber quedado en Unicron solo se unió a él, mientras que en Primus, se protege por ahora en su interior.

Unicron estaba desconcertado, pensó que el blanquecino tenía que ver con su origen, sin embargo, se encontraba confundido de igual forma.

—Somos aérea distintos, con propósitos distintos, no quiero que me sigas. Vivo para alimentarme, algo que hago solo —Pasó por su lado, con la intención de cortar cualquier comunicación.

—Pero, de todo lo que he visto, eres el único que se parece a mí, ¿Tengo que hacer lo mismo que tú?

Unicron se acercó, tenía sentido, también era lo único parecido que había visto, se rodearon, observándose. El de cuernos guio su mirada al pecho de su contrario, observaba una masa de energía expuesta y en movimiento, miró su pecho, esta no estaba. Se acercó a tocar la del opuesto, había una materia transparente que la cubría, sin embargo, sentía una vibración que sobresalía. El blanco se sobresaltó, primera vez que sentía un toque ajeno a los suyos. ¿Por qué no tenía eso brillante? Pasó su dígito por el pecho del blanco, sintiendo lo liso y vibración bombeante, lo cual hizo al blanco dar un pequeño movimiento de alerta, eso se había sentido suave. Guio su mirada al que se había exaltado, vio su óptica llena de curiosidad, se le quedó mirando, esa mirada reflejaba a sí mismo, de podía ver en ellos; fue cuando sintió movimientos en su pecho.

Observó su pecho, sentía un leve ardor que se esparcía desde ahí, no era una sensación más bien mala, era molesta al no saber que era. Se tocó esa zona, sentía la vibración llegar hasta su dígito. Tan sincronizada.

Ambas miradas volvieron a encontrarse, ahora profanaban el no saber, eran candentes. El anaranjado llevo su servo y palpó la palma de este en el pecho del blanco, sentía la misma vibración, ¿Eso era energía? ¿También la portaba? Comenzó a rasgarse la armadura del pecho con desesperación en cada segundo más que pasaba, sentía aquella corriente eléctrica que esbozaba con furia y no veía cómo, se desesperaba. Rasgaba con un rostro enojado, no solo por el sentir su metal siendo sometido a separación por sus garras, todo aquello le molestaba.

Primus se dio cuenta de esto, la situación no deseosa por Unicron se reflejaba en su rostro.

—¡No! No hagas eso —Quitó el servo con movimientos delicados, luego pasó sus dígitos por las grietas que fueron forzadas a crearse.

El anaranjado miró a su opuesto, este se mostraba concentrado en las heridas que se había hecho, jugueteaba con el metal levantado, era raro que su material pudiera cambiar así. Su tacto era suave, dígitos que estaban exentos del toque ajeno, dígitos ingenuos a sentir otra presencia. Su metal rozando era cálido, extraño que lo sintiera así. Sus servos, tan bien formados resaltaban en contraste por el color, tenía extremidades tocándole y solo se quedó en silencio. Iba a gruñir, pero de pronto, su pecho se vio cómplice de una transformación, el metal se había acomodado, acoplado de otra forma, abriendo espacio en el centro, abriendo y dejando ver lo que se asemejaba a las tantas estrellas que pasaron frente a sus ópticos; energía que revoloteaba tan ansiosa de conocer el exterior. Solo fue un tenue movimiento de labios y ópticos para dar un rostro impresionado, observaba su propia alma.

Eso había respondido a los toques del blanco con fulgor. ¿Así funcionaba? Comenzó a tocar al blanquecino, quería ver qué podía provocar al hacer lo mismo, se acercó para hacerlo, solo que buscaba de una forma impaciente, ansioso por encontrar algún interruptor que lo hiciera cambiar. Primus se inquietó en cuanto se acercó, tenía a un ser que podía hacerle frente, tan cerca, tan difícil de procesar. Los servos le hacían moverse al tacto, pasó desde sus hombros y deslizó por su cintura haciendo presión secuencialmente, se molestaba al ver la inquietud del blanco.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —Intentó salirse, pero el de cuernos lo atrapó entre sus servos, quedándose en esa posición, ambos quietos, ambos desconcertados, sintiéndose tan presos de lo desconocido.

—U-Unicron... —Nombró confundido por el agarre, aún en estado desconcertado.

El nombrado, sin quitar vista del de óptica turquesa, comenzó con el movimiento de sus servos, bajo con ambos hasta su cadera, moldeando a su figura, sintiendo nuevamente la negación por parte de su contrario.

Primus no sabía qué hacer, ese toque era imponente y seguro, toda inquietud e ingenuidad se hacía más aguda en ese momento.

No sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso, ¿Era normal? ¿Estaba bien intrucear en lo tan parecido, en el contrario? Era de esperarse tener curiosidad uno del otro, y cada vez que tocaban, era un estímulo de seguir haciéndolo, porque no había negación. Primus decidió hacer lo mismo, sentía que Unicron estaba ansioso por seguir tocándole, sentía algo de fuerza en el mayor al igual que su forma imponente al hacerlo, eso lo inquietaba. Comenzó deslizando sus dígitos por el contorno del metal que conformaba los brazos del anaranjado. Sentía esa textura acorazada, era nuevo para los mediadores de sensibilidad que tenía en sus dígitos. No podía evitar sentirse inquietado al hacerlo, provocaba mucho más que sensibilidad por el simple tacto.

—Unicron —Fue lo único que dijo débilmente mientras sentía los servos del anaranjado conocer, mientras que intentaba seguir el ritmo y no verse ignorante a ello.

Lo curioso fue que cuando los servos con dígitos puntiagudos desplazaron por una armadura que parecía con algo de mayor resistencia entre sus piernas, eso lo hizo tensarse, un cosquilleo provocado por aquellas puntas, sus receptores sensoriales parecían captar mayoritariamente ahí algo exterior a él que rozara su cuerpo. Unicron al darse cuenta de esto, pasó por segunda vez uno de sus servos por ahí, rasgando de forma más abrupta, poniendo rígido al blanquecino. Se sentía extraño, no sabía si su cuerpo respondía a una negación absoluta o respondía así al ser algo nuevo. La curiosidad de Unicron aumentaba, siguió con el movimiento, para cuando a dio cuenta, Primus se sujetaba de sus hombros a distancia, intentando resistir la tormenta que sentía en la zona.

—B-basta... —Retrocedió de forma momentánea, parecía que tenía límites para aguantar aquella molestia.

Unicron lo observó algo molesto, no comprendía por qué actuaba así. Se acercó, para sorpresa de Primus, no supo se hacer al ver la distancia que se acortaba. Intentó alejarse, pero inocentemente, Unicron lo rodeó por la cintura con uno de sus brazos, mientras que con su servo libre comenzó con el movimiento en aquella zona aparentemente atrayente a la curiosidad. Lo que hacía el anaranjado era son saber su significado para el pensamiento de otras razas, simplemente lo rodeó para que no escapara, cuando en algunos lugares se le da significado de: "Este es el momento en donde yace el calor, la forma en que se traspasa la energía entre dos sistemas, comenzando a dominar de forma ascendente y donde una mente puede caer solo gracias a una mirada que se hace ver divina al momento en que se logra percibir el tiempo detenido, porque hasta el más resistente puede caer en la lujuria".

—Unicron —Comenzó a quejarse, pero simplemente el anaranjado prestaba atención a su reacción.

Primus, sintiéndose débil por la sensación "molesta", comenzó a copiar el movimiento en la zona del de cuernos. Este movió sus piernas levemente a reacción de eso, provocaba más sensación esa zona que las otras también abarcadas anteriormente por Primus.

Se formó una pequeña sonrisa apenas visible en el rostro de ópticos turquesa, de impresión, los pequeños gruñidos eran perceptibles, sin embargo, el de cuernos no hacia esfuerzo para que se detuviera. Sin información relevante de ello, pero si ponía en orden lo que sentía en ese momento, era soportable, difícil de entender en ese momento; Los servos de Primus provocaban un roce que, de alguna forma, si se intentaba, era agradable.

—No te detengas —Aquella voz tan grave y fuerte, dio a entender de inmediato claramente lo que quería. Estaba dispuesto a seguir indagando en esa sensación tan extraña y amigable, ¿Tan solo porque lo hacía su opuesto?

Primus aún confundido, impresionado ante lo que había dicho, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Pero continuó con lo que le había pedido, mientras que el d cuernos subió sus servos, aun dando toques fuertes e imponentes. Subió hasta su cuello, provocando que el de ópticos turquesa intentara evitar sus servos escondiendo aquella parte subiendo sus hombros.

—Nh —Se quejó levemente por el que los servos forcejaron para acariciar su cuello.

Uno de los servos subió hasta su mejilla, dejándolo ahí, mirando a sus ópticos. Primus también lo vio así, su mirada, juraría que aquel brillo se parecía a muchas estrellas llegando a su final, ese carmesí. El movimiento de su servo se detuvo, estaba quieto, parálisis totalmente, tan solo ver su rostro, tenerlo cerca hacia a su Allspark latir más fuerte. Aquel silencio, eran el sonido de gritos siendo callados al no saber cómo dar entender lo que sentían en ese momento.

Unicron comenzaba a desesperarse, se sentía tan frenético, desesperado al verlo y sentirse así simplemente, no sabía qué hacer, ¿Alejarse? ¿Seguir conociendo? Su chispa comenzaba a arder, algo que, si molestaba, pero pasaba por alto solo por el hecho de ver sus ópticos tan confundidos e intrigados. Comenzó a juguetear con sus mejillas, moviendo, tocando con algo de fuerza, cada toque que le daba le provocaba un frenesí retenido al no saber liberarlo, la locura comenzaba a cegarlo. Ahora jugueteaba con sus labios, se veían definidos, algo que calcaba en su rostro, algo que resaltaba con sus ópticos que seguían maravillados; los quedó observando un momento, moviéndonos con su dígito, analizándolos. Solo hasta que se había dado cuenta que estaba totalmente cerca de su rostro al acercarse para verlos mejor detenidamente. Primus se exaltó, diminuto brinco que hizo a Unicron mirarlo a los ópticos, tan cerca, casi tocándose, topándose ligeramente como la mirada más débil ante algo maravilloso. Volvió la mirada a sus labios, se mostraban tan temblorosos, tan solo ver esa cavidad, sintió la vibración que exigía unirlos; tan nuevo, tanto miedo, tan extravagante, pero un beso tan torpe, que ninguno de los dos sabía manejar, tan solo movían su boca tan incoherente ante la otra.

Se separaron atónitos, embriagados uno del otro, primera vez que sentían rugir en su interior, aquella fuerza que se desplegaba hasta el exterior, un desalmado deseo que surgía con descontrol, aún inaudito.

Se observaron a los ópticos, afligidos al no conocer su condición, dudosos.

—Yo... ¿Qué fue eso? —La tranquila voz de Primus irrumpió el silencio encadenado.

—Aún no lo sé —El anaranjado habló, solo para después volver a unir sus labios, esta vez, los mordía y tiraba; lo que hacía en si boca era extravagante, si alguna vez se dejaría lleva por La locura, era ahora al no saber lo sé hacía, pero degustaba.

—Unicron —Intentó separarse, los mordiscos y apretones le dolían. Pero el anaranjado solo le obligó a acercase de inmediato sin decir nada, metía su glosa para probar más de esa zona—. ¡Unicron! —Volvió a separase, viendo el rostro disgustado del nombrado.

Lo observó, esos ópticos carmesíes que se mostraban tan ardientes no solo por el color, observó su boca, sus labios que fruncían, intentaban hablar, pero tan solo escondían lo susceptible. Se acercó a ellos, sin cuestionar todo lo que invadía en su procesador, cada duda, pregunta, el porqué de dejar hacerlo, sería respondida si volvía a sentirlo. Unicron, insólito, observó cada momento que se acercaba, ambos labios fueron como imán, un choque de mundos al choque de estos, una enana blanca creciente al ardor que subía. Su rostro tan alejado del conocimiento a lo que hacía, pero dispuesto a vivirlo, veía su mirada carente de disposición, pero lanzándose a intentarlo. Dejó que los labios de Primus indagaran en los suyos, tan inocente, solo pudo apreciar esa nueva sensación cálida en su boca, húmeda, delicada hasta que sintió un sonido cerca de sus piernas. Se separó de inmediato al sentir el metal removiéndose, bajo la mirada.

—¿Eh? —: Se había acoplado una extraña extremidad sobresaliente, alargada, con una forma que parecía cubrir la terminal y un líquido se desprendía, gotas comenzaban a separarse del resto y se movilizarán sin tocar aquel aparato, flotando en distintas direcciones.

—Oh —Primus también partícipe, observaba, era curioso.

Fue el primero en reaccionar, dirigió su servo y lo rodeó, lo que se imaginaba era una palanca, la apretó, haciendo exaltar al anaranjado completamente. Lo empujó con un rostro difícil de entender. No comprendía la finalidad de aquello, así que, por su cuenta, comenzó a tocarlo levemente para intentar determinar el grado de sensibilidad, función. Los toques partieron lentos y tenues paro luego, sin darse cuenta, masajeaba de una forma más extrovertida.

Primus lo observó, después de observar la reacción del anaranjado, unió su servo al de Primus, este lo observó, no podía evitar dejar escapar pequeños sonidos de su boca.

—No te detengas —Ordenó de mientras quita su servo y rodeaba al blanco. Sentir el servo de Primus haciendo fricción en esa zona lo hacía preguntarse si una deidad lo estaba moldeando.

Besó a Primus con más fuerza, este intentaba seguir el beso con algo de torpeza, pero intentaba copiar los movimientos, Unicron le dio un pequeño empujón para que siguiera con el movimiento en su zona baja, ya que había parado para lograr seguir el beso.

Bajo sus servos, intentado descifrar si el blanco también tenía ese aparato totalmente abierto a sentir. Tocó la zona, rasgó; provocando al blanco moverse por esa sensación consquilleante.

Solo un sonido bastó para da es cuenta que tenía un aparato completamente igual. Comenzó a hacer el mismo movimiento, Primus gimoteó al toque, era tan desconcertante, difícil de distinguir si la sensación era aceptada o rechazada, era un cosquilleo con presión, pero los sonidos de su boca se escapaban como quejidos melancólicos.

Primus unió ambos cables, experimentando cualquier movimiento que pudiera provocar satisfacción cómo lo hacía hasta ahora. Comenzó a usar sus garras para indagar y escarbar en la zona de alrededor al cable, hasta que sintió una de sus garras encajar en una grieta, movió levemente, notando que algo era removible ahí. Arrancó lo que parecía una tapa, la cual no estaba hecha para ser arrancada así, más bien estaba hecha para acoplarse de otra forma en la zona.

—¡Aah! —Gritó adolorido por la acción, de inmediato comenzó a arder.

Se encontró con una zona húmeda, un orificio, entrometió dos dígitos para explotar la zona y el blanco se quejó.

—No, basta, molesta —Comenzó a moverse entre un brazo de Unicron.

Supo de inmediato que también era una zona con altos receptores sensoriales, movía sus dígitos, escarbando el orificio. Pero pensó, ¿Para qué era? Pudo deducir que era estimable, sensorial, ¿Para recibir aquel otro aparato?

Lo tomó de la cintura, retirando los dígitos de aquella zona húmeda, dándole descanso al blanco. Lo acomodó más arriba, subiéndolo de altura para acomodarlo de alguna forma, y poder intentar lo que pensaba, pero el estar inestable en una posición al flotar en aquel rumbo, lo hacía imposible. Lo tomó de un servo y lo guio directo al planeta más cercano de tamaño grande y rocoso.

Ciertamente mente se podría deducir que Unicron está tomando el control y haciéndose ver más dominante, pero en realidad estaba cayendo ante la divinidad se Primus, no fue el más fuerte ante la lujuria, fue el más débil al insistir.

El planeta era bastante grande, casi del tamaño de ambos, no era portador de lunas y los colores que lo adoraban y reinaban era un verde musgoso y marrón. Primus no entendió lo que significaba, el porqué de llevarlo hasta ese, pero todo cambio cuando Unicron volvió a tomarlo de la cintura para apoyarlo en aquella materia sólida.

—¡Hey! ¡No! ¡Basta! —Sentía crujir cada material que conformaba el planeta a su espalda. Sintió un dolor enorme al ser cómplice de eso, había procurado tanto no hacer una mínima intervención en la vida que progresaba y ahora mataba, arruinada muchas, en proceso o incluso la futura que podría haberse formado. Le dolió el haber intervenido en cambios se pudieron haber ocurrido, la oportunidad de vivir.

—Cállate —Intentó acomodarlo e intentar meter su cable en aquella cavidad que había encontrado.

Primus solo pedía perdón al sentir perder todo aquello que pudo tener futuro en su espalda, sólo hasta que pedía al anaranjado que dejará de empujar.

Había entrometió el cable en el orifico y comenzó a empujar para poder entrometerlo completamente. Ambos gimieron dolidos, el puerto de Primus nunca se había estirado de esa manera, mientras que Unicron sufría por su cable que era tremendamente apretado por la circunferencia que se cerraba y atraía aún más la extremidad al hacerlo.

—¡Nh! —Se quejaron ambos, Primus pataleaba y el movimiento provocaba más dolor en la zona.

La sensación era tibia acompañada del dolor, humedad rodeaba a ambos, mientras que sentir aquello duro adentrarse era difícil de resistir, el no saber hasta dónde avanzaría sólo irritaba más su pensamiento, mientras que para Unicron saber hasta donde era que podía llegar se volvía prioridad, tocar a lo más profundo.

Tanta energía que bajaba hasta esa zona, la cual era recién ocupada así. Sus cuerpos solo respondían estímulos. Unicron embestida de forma alocada, no había ninguna sincronización, lo cual ayudaba al dolor de ambos. Primus optó por afirmarse del anaranjado mientras intentaba aguantar, su cuerpo no respondía, toda fuerza se volvía nula. sus gemidos eran altos y adoloridos, no se filtraban para nada, solo se dejaban escapar como palabras llevadas por el viento. Sus motores comenzaban a sonar rápidamente.

De pronto, mientras intentaban comprender tantas sensaciones, tantas señales mandadas rápidamente a distintas partes de su cuerpo que perdían rumbo al bloqueo. Simplemente soportar la batalla que se generaba al choque. Su puerto comenzaba a recibir el cable con más suavidad, el líquido ayudaba, pero este salía y se perdía.

—¡Nh! ¡Unicron! —Jamás compararía aquello, tal vez, la mejor agonía.

—¡Gr! ¡Nh! —Jamás compararía aquel choque glorioso con el de sus puños arrasando.

Primus se arqueaba, movimientos ágiles cuando el cable daba toques certeros. Los labios arrasando cada metal del cuello, palpando toques inquietos y desesperados en un roce que se hacía vital. El movimiento súbito de Primus al sentir su puerto siendo estirado secuencialmente, siendo tan tocado como un sentimiento llegando directo, hacía que su pecho chocara con el de primus, rompiendo cada vez más el cristal que cubría esta zona. Jadeó, Unicron lo levantaba de sus muslos, mientras este solo atinaba a tirar sus brazos hacia atrás y perforar más a la masa rocosa con sus dígitos mientras intentaba evadir la boca que devoraba ansiosamente su cuello.

De movimientos ignorantes a movimientos ondulantes en las caderas de Unicron para Primus, dando un baile entre sus piernas. De choques inadecuados a penetraciones súbitas como si el mundo ardiera. Realmente el universo se derrumbaba ante sus movimientos catastróficos.

La energía avanzaba sin límite, recorría arrasando con cualquier cosa, los espasmos se mostraban en cada movimiento quebrajado. Los besos se hacían compatibles y necesarios para resistir el proceso.

Era un roce inaudito, complejo. Unicron había volteado a Primus, este le estaba mordiendo para intentar soportar forzosamente cada unión fascinante. Pero luchó, no soportaba ver como destruía aquel portador de vida. Así que volteó nuevamente, sujetándose y sintiendo el cuerpo imponente de su contrario en frente.

El agonizante sin cesar de la energía escabullirse, bajaba hasta las zonas afectadas, Unicron, cayendo a los pies de Primus dio una embestida más que forzosa, las paredes de Primus alcanzaron a retener tanta fuerza que se adentró de forma poco agraciada. Sintieron el líquido y fluido viajar por el conducto expulsador de cada cable, cierto era que el líquido provocaba una sensación apasionante y tranquilizadora. El puerto goteaba, la presión del abdomen se hablando compleja. Fueron gemidos llenos de gozo, intolerables para los oídos sensibles. Pero el golpe que dio hizo que el cristal del pecho de Primus se rompiera, haciendo un suceso completamente diferente.

las chispas se unieron por pequeños torrentes de energías, indagando la una a la otra. Enlaces que se enredaban como raíces perforando la tierra, brazos que se extendían a abrazar con un agarre complejo y seguro. Intercambiando información; de cierta forma, una fusión, una sola, un solo ser, volvieron a ser uno. Se comprendieron, todo lo que habían aprendido, sentido. Se apagaron lentamente, una fisión de chispa es totalmente agotadora. Pero Primus se sintió culpable, adolorido, ahora comprendía que el opuesto le atraía, pero el deseo de destrucción le reinaba, dolió más que cualquier movimiento desquiciado cuando sus muslos se azotaban. Y lo que hacer doler por siempre; ser compatible con el no indicado, tal vez.

[...]

El proceso habría terminado, ambos extasiados, afligidos, ¿Eso era estar vivos para ellos? ¿Compartir experiencia? El enlace se separó como si se cortarán hilos, las chispas agotadas comenzaban a descasar. Pero Primus, rápidamente comenzó a alejarse, tocó su pecho, no sabía si dolía más eso o su procesador. Unicron, con el ceño, fruncido, iba a seguirlo, pero como había hecho el mayor esfuerzo, un apagado de forma autónoma era esencial. Solo pudo observar la figura del blanquecino hacerse tan pequeña como cualquier estrella que adornaba hasta perderse entre lo borroso de su vista al morir falsamente.

[...]

No sabía cuánto se alejó, por cuanto tiempo, pero había pasado mucho. Cada que avanzaba, su rostro ardía y dolía al llorar demasiado, se sentía solo. Se sentía como pecios (Pedazos o fragmentos de una nave naufragada). ¿Ahora sería un suceso que perderá para convertirse en una leyenda esparcida en un infinito? ¿Un alma solitaria en melancolía? Solo sabía se su pecho brillaba demasiado, y había un espectáculo de luces pequeñas se danzaban en sincronización, solo después de que su chispa se unió con aquel que sus ópticos jamás serán olvidados.

No eran carmesí lujuriosos, era carmesí de almas atrapadas.

Su pecho llegaba a doler, cuando sintió la necesidad de transformarse, quería vida, sentirse como tal, y lo que había observado, estos planetas eran portadores de eso. Acomplejado, escaneó uno en forma desesperada por surgir, dándose cuánta que aquella figura ya estaba como modo en sus discos. Es más, era su forma base, sintió su chispa apretarse y sus labios también, ¿Siempre fue así? ¿Qué había ocurrido? Lo hizo con esperanza, su cuerpo se acopló exitosamente a una forma esférica, dejó que una estrella gigante lo atrajera, siendo parte de ella, teniendo un lugar. Sin saber que todas esas luces en su chispa eran almas esperando salir, se desplegaron gracias a que recobraba fuerza y sabiduría al aceptar aquella situación, esas almas se adhirieron a lo más cercano que había, en su corteza también caminaban robots que habían sido creados por seres superiores, dándoles la oportunidad, de ser una nueva creación, vivos, seres racionales y sintientes; su generación principal; los primeros cybertronianos.

Fue una lucha inalcanzable, huyendo del que querría destruirlo al ver sus descendientes, solo por gusto. Pero lucharía.

Porque eran su creación, eran su vida.


End file.
